Marry me
by Qiuxue
Summary: Donghan berpacaran dengan gadis manis ditempat kerjanya. Tapi siapa sangka gadis itu adalah putri konglomerat pemilik perusahaannya. Donghan punya rencana lain tapi sang gadis memiliki kakak yang sama isengnya dengan Donghan. HODKEN, Kenta x Donghan. Genderbend Kenta. Warning! Rated M!


Note : Genderbend Kenta

Tadinya aku mau ubah namanya jadi Takada Kana. Tapi kayaknya akan ngerubah feel diceritanya jadi aku tetep pake nama aslinya.

WARNING : Konten dewasa!! Anak-anak dibawah umur dilarang baca!

xxx

Donghan dan Kenta, hari ini tepat satu tahun perayaan hubungan mereka. Ya, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak setahun lalu, saat Donghan menjadi karyawan baru di perusahaan ini. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa wanita yang ia sukai adalah orang penting diperusahaannya. Pikirnya Kenta hanyalah karyawan biasa seperti dirinya, karena itulah setelah beberapa bulan mendekati Kenta, Donghan nekat menyatakan perasaannya.

Hasilnya pun berbuah manis. Kenta membalas perasaannya. Katanya, Donghan itu sangat tampan dan ramah. Padahal setelah Kenta menjalani hubungan ini barulah ia tahu kalau Donghan adalah iblis yang turun ke bumi. Sering mengusili Kenta, selalu ingin diperhatikan dan disayang olehnya setiap detik. Belum lagi kalau soal dikamar, Donghan menjadi binatang liar yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

Mereka memang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah jadian. Alih-alih ingin mengenal Kenta lebih dalam Donghan malah memanfaatkan situasi. Dia membuat Kenta tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, tanpa sentuhannya.

Hari ini, Donghan ingin mengikat tali kasih mereka kejenjang yang lebih serius. Dia sudah berencana untuk melamar Kenta setelah perayaan satu tahun mereka. Cincin berlian pun sudah disiapkannya.

xxx

Donghan mengetuk pintu ruang presdir. Ada laporan yang harus dia berikan langsung pada sang presiden direktur perusahaan ini.

Sekali, duakali dia ketuk pintunya namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Daripada kembali lagi keruangannya Donghan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Untung saja berkat pacarnya dia jadi kenal dekat dengan sang direktur.

Pacarnya itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik tiri Roh Taehyun, sang presiden perusahaan ini. Berbeda dengan mereka yang orang Korea asli, ibu dari Kenta merupakan orang Jepang. Terpaut usia 3 tahun dari kakaknya membuat Kenta sangat dekat dengan Taehyun. Mereka hanya dua bersaudara dan kedekatan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Donghan masuk kedalam ruangan besar itu. Ruangan yang sangat megah dengan hiasan barang-barang mahal.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang utama yang terdapat meja besar ditengahnya. Disana terdapat sang presiden, Taehyun, dan Kenta...yang sedang duduk dipangkuan sang kakak.

Donghan berdiri tertegun melihat mereka berdua. Taehyun dan Kenta belum menyadari keberadaannya.

xxx

"Ihh kakak apa sih? Iseng deh hehe.."

Kenta menepuk pundak Taehyun pelan. Dia dengan nyamannya duduk dipangkuan kakaknya. Sedangkan Tae melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kenta, menjaga agar adiknya tidak terjatuh.

"Bagaimana? Kamu mau kan? Sudah lama kita ngga jalan berdua. Aku kangen Kenta...", sahutnya dengan suara manja seraya membenamkan wajahnya didada Kenta.

Kenta tertawa geli, "Mulai lagi deh kakak. Kalau ada maunya pasti merajuk begitu. Kan sudah kubilang kakak cari pacar juga,"

"Tidak mau. Kamu kan tahu kalau kakak super sibuk. Dari dulu juga cuma ada Kenta yang menemani,"

"Awww so sweet kak Tae,"

Kenta tersenyum melihat tingkah kakaknya yang bagaikan anak kecil. Ia memeluk Taehyun erat dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenta..."

"Ya?"

"Dadamu semakin besar ya? Kakak suka,"

Kenta berteriak, wajahnya memerah. Kakaknya ini porno sekali! Sampai meremas buah dada Kenta yang kenyal itu.

"Ihhh kakak lepasin!! Iseng ih!", teriaknya sambil berusaha melepas tangan kakaknya yang usil itu.

Tae menyeringai, dia malah makin meremas payudara Kenta dengan kasar yang membuat Kenta mengerang kencang.

xxx

"Ehem!"

Donghan bergumam kencang dan langsung memecah suasana. Taehyun dan Kenta menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, Kim Donghan. Selamat datang," jawab Taehyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hyung... Jangan isengin Kenta kaya gitu. Kasian kan,"

Kenta langsung berlari menuju pelukan Donghan. Ia memeluk Donghan erat dan memandang tajam pada kakaknya.

"Marahi saja dia! Aku benci kak Tae!"

Taehyun tertawa. Adiknya itu terlalu lucu dan imut untuk bisa marah-marah. Dia minta maaf pada Kenta dan berjanji akan membelikan Kenta apapun yang dia inginkan.

Tentu saja Kenta tidak menggubrisnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghan.

"Hyung, aku ingin memberikan laporan ini sebelum pulang. Aku kira kamu tidak akan ada disini jadi aku masuk saja tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Taruh saja laporannya dimeja. Kamu ada janji kan sama Kenta setelah ini?", jawabnya menunjuk pada meja tamu disamping Donghan.

"Iya. Apa hyung keberatan aku membawa adikmu malam ini?"

"Tidak masalah. Toh kalian sudah tinggal bersama. Aku percaya padamu Donghan. Jaga adikku,"

"Baik hyung. Terima kasih, aku permisi dulu".

Donghan pun keluar bersama Kenta yang menggenggam lengannya erat. Tidak lupa Kenta menjulurkan lidahnya pada Taehyun sebagai bentuk kekesalannya.

xxx

Sesampainya dirumah setelah makan malam dan berjalan-jalan bersama, Donghan dan Kenta langsung menuju kamar mereka. Donghan menindih Kenta dan memberikan banyak kecupan di pipi, bibir dan lehernya.

Kenta dengan senang hati menerima semua perlakuan Donghan padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari Kenta merasa bahwa ketampanan Donghan semakin bertambah, membuatnya selalu jatuh hati padanya.

"Tadi sakit ya? Bekas Taehyun?", tanya Donghan melanjutkan ciumannya ke dada Kenta.

"Hm? Ngga kok. Ngga seperti yang kamu kira,"

"Jadi kamu nikmatin itu?"

"Ihhh bukan begitu juga. Jangan buat aku marah Donghanie...", sahut Kenta merajuk.

Donghan melepaskan blezer Kenta, dasinya dan beberapa kancing kemejanya.

Kenta selalu takjub melihat ketampanan Donghan. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat beruntung disukai oleh laki-laki seperti ini. Dirabanya dada bidang Donghan dengan kedua tangannya seraya membuka kancing baju Donghan. Donghan membalasnya dengan ciuman dan kecupan-kecupan basah di bibir Kenta.

Saat dirasa tugas Kenta sudah selesai membuka bajunya, Donghan meraba tubuh Kenta. Dari pangkal bajunya semakin keatas kebelahan dada Kenta.

Hari itu Kenta memang terlihat sangat manis dengan baju terusan sebatas lutut. Tidak ada tali yang menyokong bajunya, hanya karet pita yang pas dengan lingkar dadanya. Rambutnya terurai panjang bergelombang dengan makeup yang seminimal mungkin. Seperti itu saja dan Kenta sudah terlihat sangat manis.

"Sayang, kamu ngga pakai bra?"

Donghan terkejut, pantas saja Taehyun mengusili adiknya.

"Bajunya kan sudah ada bantalan branya, jadi tidak perlu lagi pakai bra,"

"Ah, begitu ya?", jawab Donghan pelan. Karena sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu menahu soal berbagai macam baju wanita.

Diseretnya baju Kenta kebawah, memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang lumayan besar. Donghan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup puting Kenta.

"Ah, Donghanie..."

Kenta mendesah, ia menautkan jari-jarinya di rambut hitam Donghan. Donghan meneruskan aksinya, mengecup dan menjilat puting Kenta, memainkannya dengan lidah dan baru kemudian ia hisap payudara Kenta. Hal ini ia lakukan bergantian pada kedua payudara Kenta.

Sudah puas bermain dengan buah kenyal itu, Donghan menatap Kenta dan mencium pipinya menandakan bahwa dia akan melakukan hal yang selanjutnya.

Ciumannya turun ke perut Kenta, meninggalkan banyak tanda disana sini. Pakaian Kenta sudah lama ia tanggalkan, meninggalkan sosok cantik bagai dewi dihadapannya.

Donghan membuka kedua kaki Kenta, menaruhnya di pundaknya dan menundukkan badannya untuk menciumi daerah kewanitaan kekasihnya. Kenta mendesah kencang. Bagian ini memang paling sensitif baginya. Ia meremas kencang bantal yang menyangga kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu berisik.

Dibawah sana kekasihnya masih setia memanjakan dirinya. Dilumatnya kewanitaan Kenta dengan lembutnya. Tidak lupa ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam ruangan sempit itu dan bermain disana, terkadang Donghan sengaja menggigit nakal klitoris Kenta dan membuat kekasihnya berteriak.

Cukup lama Donghan bermain disana sampai Kenta menarik pelan rambut Donghan agar ia menyudahinya, tapi tetap saja pria itu membandel. Dia membuat Kenta mengejang dan mengeluarkan hasratnya beberapa kali.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa kan Kenta?", tanya Donghan yang akhirnya menyelesaikan pemanasannya dan mengecup pipi Kenta yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

Kenta mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum menatap Donghan dan menjawab kekasihnya, "Kamu selesain aja secepatnya,"

Donghan terkekeh, dia membuat pacarnya kelelahan sebelum semuanya selesai. Walaupun habis ini ia rasa Kenta akan cemberut padanya tapi tidak apa-apa, dia akan menuruti semua keinginan Kenta apapun itu.

Ia melucuti semua bajunya untuk mengimbangi Kenta dan memeluk mesra kekasihnya. Donghan tahu kalau Kenta suka sekali dimanja seperti ini, hanya dengan memeluk Donghan erat-erat dan Kenta akan merasa nyaman seharian didekapannya.

Mereka berciuman lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kenta karena setelah Donghan melepaskan ciumannya Kenta langsung mendesah pelan, Donghan sudah menyatu dengannya.

Donghan bergerak perlahan namun makin lama semakin cepat dan semakin dalam. Dia mengangkat Kenta kedalam pangkuannya dan memegang pinggang Kenta, membantu menaik-turunkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Kenta.. bisa sendiri?", bisiknya ditelinga Kenta.

Kenta menggelengkan kepalanya, dia memeluk Donghan dan mencium bibirnya. Hari ini ia ingin agar Donghan yang memanjakannya, sepenuhnya. Donghan sadar akan hal itu dan mengelus punggung Kenta.

"Kalau begitu tahan dirimu ya,"

Donghan menyeringai. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang membuat posisi Kenta duduk diatasnya. Wajah Kenta pun semakin memerah, dia mencubit pinggang Donghan.

Tak lama Kenta menahan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya di dada Donghan sedangkan pria itu sedang sibuk membuat Kenta merasakan kenikmatan surga. Gerakannya tidak terlalu cepat dan juga tidak terlalu lambat, kadang dia menjahili Kenta dengan hentakan yang keras membuat Kenta terperangah dan menggeliat kenikmatan.

"D-Donghan... Sud-ahh..."

Donghan dengan cekatan membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini ia menidurkan Kenta dan merangkak keatasnya, melanjutkan permainannya lagi.

Hampir disana, Kenta hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Badannya sudah menggeliat dan menegang tapi ia malah merasa Donghan semakin liar. Kejantanan Donghan pun terasa semakin besar didalam vaginanya yang basah. Sepertinya Donghan tidak berniat berhenti sekarang, tapi Kenta sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Akhirnya Kenta mengejang, tubuhnya meliuk dengan indahnya. Donghan terperanjat, ia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Nggghh...", desah Kenta dengan manisnya. "Maaf ya...".

Donghan hanya tertawa kecil, ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Kenta dan mengambil sesuatu dalam kantong bajunya.

Ia meraih tangan Kenta, mencium punggung tangannya dan memakaikan cincin berlian di jarinya.

"Mungkin ini tidak terlalu romantis tapi selamat 1st anniversary Kenta,".

Kenta tertegun sesaat. Matanya menatap Donghan dan cincin yang ada ditangannya. Sebelum air mata membasahi pipinya ia segera bangun dan meraih Donghan, memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih Donghanie,"

Donghan merasakan kegembiraan yang tiada tara. Rasanya seperti dia sudah benar-benar memiliki Kenta. Kegembiraan itu entah kenapa terasa sedikit sedih. Mungkin ini yang orang bilang tentang air mata kebahagiaan.

"Kamu mau kan jadi istriku?"

"Bodoh, kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku mau!", ucap Kenta sedikit kesal dengan kebodohan kekasihnya ini. Apa dia tidak bisa melihat kalau Kenta sudah benar-benar jatuh hati padanya? Dasar.

"Hey mungkin saja kamu ngga mau sama karyawan biasa seperti aku. Kamu kan putri konglomerat. Kamu tahu aku benar-benar nekat waktu nembak kamu,"

"Kalau gitu aku yang akan nembak kamu. Sebelum Donghan bilang suka sama aku tadinya aku juga mau menyatakan perasaanku sama kamu,"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Bahkan aku sudah bilang kakak."

Ohhh pantas saja direkturnya itu sering menjahili Donghan saat dia sedang bersama Kenta. Seperti tadi, mungkin saja dia sudah tahu kalau ada Donghan disana dan sengaja melakukan itu.

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya Donghan merasa ada yang menyentuh kejantanannya dan benar saja, Kenta sedang menjilat penisnya yang masih menegang.

"Kenta?"

"Hmm?", jawabnya disela-sela kesibukannya.

"Bukannya kamu minta udahan tadi?"

Kenta cemberut, dia menggenggam penis Donghan dengan erat sampai yang punyanya kesakitan.

"Aww sakit sayang..."

"Diam sedikit," sahut Kenta berusaha memasukkan kemaluan Donghan yang besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Tentu saja tidak akan muat semuanya dan Kenta harus menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi kekurangan itu.

Donghan menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Kenta, "Kalau tahu begini dari awal saja aku melamarmu,"

Kata-kata itupun dibalas dengan hisapan dan gigitan kecil dipenisnya. Donghan menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati semua perlakuan kekasihnya.

Puas dengan benda besar itu kini Kenta naik ke pangkuan Donghan dan berusaha memasukkan penis Donghan sendiri kedalam vaginanya. Wah sungguh rasanya dilamar itu membuat moodnya semakin membaik.

Ronde dua pun dimulai.

xxx

Keesokan paginya Donghan menemukan karangan bunga didepan apartemen mereka. Bunga mawar merah muda kesukaan Kenta. Dibacanya selembar kertas yang terpasang disana.

 _Adikku, Kenta, yang manis. Selamat atas pertunangannya. Kamu akan menjadi pengantin paling cantik didunia. Jangan membuat tuan Kim kecil sebelum hari pernikahanmu tiba ya._

 _Salam cinta, Roh Taehyun._

'Ahh Taehyun hyung... Dia bahkan sudah memprediksikan semua ini,'

"Donghan! Siapa itu?", teriak Kenta dari dalam kamar.

Donghan pun menutup pintu dan menuju ruangan dimana Kenta berada. Setelah ini banyak hal yang harus dia bicarakan dan rundingkan dengan Kenta. Tapi, rasa bahagia yang dia rasakan saat ini lebih penting dari itu semua.

Oh betapa beruntungnya Donghan mendapatkan calon istri secantik Kenta. Cantik, imut, bertubuh indah, dan... kaya raya. Ah entah apa yang sudah ia perbuat dimasa lalu sampai bisa mendapatkan semua ini.

END

Haaa... akhirnya, tetap aja aku ga bisa buat yang terlalu vulgar *nangis* I will be back with a better story kawan-kawan! Semangat! Hhe..


End file.
